eau trouble
by meigetsu
Summary: Un cross over débile et discontinué en plus, surtout n'allez pas lire! Vous perdez votre temps! Allez plutôt lire une fic bien écrite.... total cafard
1. Default Chapter

auteur: Lyoo

disclamer: ni yyh ni ranma 1/2 ne sont à moi. (personne s'en doutait, je me demande pourquoi je prend la peine de faire ça...)

couple:je sais paaaaaaaaaaaas! Peut être yusukexhiei...

genre: le genre de truc dont je suis capable (c'est à dire pas grand chose...) un p'tit crossover bien débile!!!

Dernier petit truc, g écrit cette fic à 6h12 du mat avant d'aller à l'école... alors, gomen nasai mé j'étais pas bien réveillée!!!

**Eau trouble**( c débile je sais, mé bon....)

Genkai regarda les 4 menbres de l'équipe de Koenma en plein entrainement, ou plutot, en pleine dispute... Kuwabara se battait avec Hiei, et Kurama avec Yusuke. les coups pleuvaient, mais ne frappait pas toujours quelque chose... Genkai poussa un soupir de lassitude en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de dispute qui s'étaient passées dans son temple, et qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à celle qui s'étaient passées _hors _de son temple...Elle rentra rapidement à l'interieur, laissant les 4 autres se disputer. depuis quelque jours, tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Il fallait trouver une solution pour que cela s'arrète! (Et surtout qu'ils arrètent de casser le temple dans des combats.) genkai commenca à fouiller dans ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Pendant ses recherches, une carte du monde tomba par terre. En la regardant, tout devint clair dans ssa tête: Des vacances!!! Voilà ce qu'il fallait à tous! (mot d'auteur: je sais pas si c'est très correct comme phrase...) Genkai s'arreta dans ses fouilles et ramassa la carte )à la recherche d'un lieu acceuillant. Elle réfléchissait toujours à ça quand un énorme "Boum" se fit entendre suivit d'un: "Tu vas me pâyer ça la crevette" et d'un hn dédaignant. Genkai soupira. Ces deux-là, tu pourrais les envoyer à un bout de la Chine chacun qu'il trouverait encore un moyen de se disputer. Soudain, Genkai eu une illumination: la Chine! Voilà un bel endroit acceuillant! Elle se dépêcha de sortir pour annoncer la nouvelle.

trois jours plus tard, ils arrivaient en Chine.

Au Japon

EN CHINE?????????

Ranma et Akané n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles, et pourtant, Kasumi venait bien de leur annoncer la nouvelle: il partait tous en Chine pour essayer de rendre à Ranma et à son père leur forme d'origine.

Je n'irai pas. Dit Akané.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent enfin en Chine.

Ils louèrent un dojo et commencèrent à installer leurs affaires.

Yusuke s'étira après le long voyage, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir à nouveaux bouger librement. Genkai leur avait parler d'un endroit d'entrainement. le prospectus était en chinois, mais, d'après les images, ça avait vraiment l'air bien!Il irait surement là-bas en premier lieu. Malheureusement pour lui, Genkai lui conseilla (en fait le conseil ressemblait plutot à un ordre...) de commencer par une visite guidée... La visite fut longue et enuyeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent l'endroit où Yusuke voulait aller en premier lieu: les sources.

Hiei s'approcha un peu du brod de ces sources, les longues tiges entre les sources pourraient servir à améliorer son équillibre s'il s'entrainait à sauter de tige en tige. Soudain, des mains le saisir par les épaules et le jetèrent dans l'eau. _saleté de Kuwabara _pensa-t'il en remontant à la surface après un plongeon assez zarbi.

Yusuke soupira, le guide s'époumonait sur l'inconsciense de Kuwabara et une histoire très tragique de jeune fille qui s'était noyée là il y a 5000 ans et que tout ceux qui y plongeaient depuis étaient transformés en fille... Les yeux de Yusuké s'agrandirent: mais alors, Hiei était devenu une FILLE?!! Yusuké bondit sur une tige pour mieux voir Hiei sortir de l'eau.

Hiei toussa quand sa tête toucha la surface, il avait bu suffisament d'eau pour les trois quart du reste de sa vie... Quand il regarda les personne qui se trouvaient là, tous le regardait completement abassourdi (mot d'auteur: je sais pas comment ça s'écrit...)

qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? demanda-t'il. Il manqua de s'étoufer en réalisant que sa voix était totalement féminine. Il sa poitrine et manqua de nouveaux de mourir d'étoufement: il avait des seins, et ses cheveux lui arrivait aux hanches. "ksoooooooo" murmura-t'elle.

Yusuke frotta ses yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas: non seulement, il avait de la poitrine, mais les (maintenant long) cheveux noirs étaient beaucoup plus brillant et beaucoup plus lisse. Et... Yusuke devait bien l'avouer, elle était assez jolie...

Depuis quelque temps, une ombre abservait la scène, au moment où Hiei sortit de l'eau, elle s'avanca vers le bord le l'eau et enleva la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage. Elle possedait de lond cheveux roux/blond, des yeux bleu/gris en amande et un visage ovale. Elle tendit une main à Hiei qui, au début l'ignora, puis, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de l'eau toute seule, la prit. La jeune fille sourit et la tira hors de l'eau. Hiei toussa en touchant la terre ferme. Ce ne fut qu'après quelque seconde que l'inconnue se décida à parler: "Ainsi donc, toi aussi tu es tombé(e) dans cette source, a-tu avalé de cette eau?" Hiei la regarda, méfiante:"pourquoi est-ce-que vous voulez savoir ça?" "question de principes..." Ne voyant aucune raison valable pour ne pas lui dire la vérité, Hiei admit: " oui, j'en ai ;bu, et alors?" l'inconnue sourit "non, non, ce n'est rien, ça va juste faire un _petit _changement... Demande au guide de t'expliquer la malédiction qu'il y a dans ces sources..." D'une voix peux ssurée, le guide reprit son expliquation:" Et... Et bien, dans chacune de ces sources, une personne ou un animal si est noyé. De... depuis, chaque personne qui y tombe se retrouve transformée en l'ani...animal ou la p...personne qui s'est noyée dans la source.

Oui, d'accord, mais où est-ce-que le fait d'en avoir avalé change quelque chose?

Celui qui en a avalé, reste pour toujours dans la même f...forme.

KOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????????????????

à suivre

Je m'arrète là, je dois absolument aller à l'école, je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

review please!!!!!!!!


	2. Note d'auteur

Bah... Juste un mot pour dire que je vais sanas doute jamais continuer cette fic... Toutes mes idées se sont enfuient en courant... Je suis désolée pour les deux personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews (marchii!) et aux 10 autres personnes qui sont tombés dessus par hazard! (Ouais! Vive les stats!).. En fait je crois que tout le monde s'en fout! '

J'vais quand même répondre aux reviews...

Masami corp: Bah oui... Le premier chapitre va rester tout seule avec la note de l'auteur... TT J'ai pas de courage... Je suis un gros mollusque... TT

Hadès Hiei: Hmhm... Remarque je suis plutôt d'accord avec ta soeur... '

Mais ça doit plutôt dur d'être garçon aussi.. J'ai pas bcp d'exp là-dessus! '


End file.
